zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Barret
Michael Barret (Christopher Massey) is a fictional character from the Nickelodeon TV series, Zoey 101. He is a main character, and the roommate and best friend of Chase Matthews, James Garrett and Logan Reese. He is the boyfriend of Lisa Perkins. Character 'Personality' Michael is a natural athlete, yet he also plays the flute. He and Logan keep urging Chase to open up with how Chase feels about Zoey. Michael, who was once addicted to potato chips, gets along with practically everyone at PCA. He is a very loyal and supportive friend who loves to make people laugh (he once became obsessed with making Quinn laugh when he found out that she didn't think he was funny). He had his own web show with Chase. Michael is a good singer, when he isn't in front of girls he likes. He is sometimes the test subject of Quinn's science projects. Michael also likes to play with his Clackers, a toy which everybody else hates. On several occasions, when he does not wish for a certain course of action to be taken, he babbles that, "You can't - a ---!" Someone then usually does what he said could not be done, causing him to respond by saying, "He/She just --- a ---!" He also started a new slang word, "Drippin'," which he wasn't credited for. He appears in every episode of the show, except PCA Confidential, where he is only seen in flashbacks. He has a girlfriend named Lisa, who is friends with Zoey. His father gave him a stick shift car, so that he could drive Lisa to the prom, the car in which Mark hit Stacey, causing her to lose her lisp. Relationships Olivary Biallo Michael met Ollie in School Dance. The two's test dance partner results matched, so they were set up to dance. Michael objected this, however, because Ollie is a boy and Michael wanted to dance with a girl. Ollie only made things worse by using his foreign traditions in America such as kissing him on the cheek. Ollie seems to be oblivious to Michael's disliking of him, however, since at the dance, he would not stop following him. Grandmother Michael's grandmother has been mentioned throughout the show. It appears that Michael is close with her, even though he has problems with her and her "rage issues." In Favor Chain, it is revealed that she would severely reprimand Michael if he gave her ravioli recipe away. Zoey Brooks Michael gets along with Zoey very well. They are the only main characters who are present for all 65 episodes. Michael is only absent in "PCA Confidential." In the TV Movie "Goodbye Zoey," Michael was the only one who truly supported Zoey when she left for Covington School in England. Appearances Michael has the 2nd-most appearances in the series after Zoey. This is because "PCA Confidential" in Season 3 is an exception as it's the only episode he's absent in; and even in that episode, Michael is still seen during flashbacks from Seasons 1 and 2. Michael appears in all Zoey 101 TV Movies. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Main characters Category:Male characters